LEGO Universe Wiki:Chat/Logs/27 February 2013
12:23 hi 12:23 Hello, BlueJay. 12:23 guys 12:23 hi Chipika 12:23 Hows it going? any more artwork 12:24 Yup. 12:24 Cool 12:25 Can you show me? 12:25 Not at the moment. 12:26 Okay 12:26 Any more tabs open, and I'll get myself some severe lag. 12:26 LOL 12:26 12:28 Indeed. 12:28 Hi 12:28 Hello, Themythran. 12:28 hi 12:28 Bobbledobbledobble. 12:28 :O 12:29 Welcome back, BlueJay. 12:29 Wazup? 12:29 Welcome back I never left 12:29 Ya ya did 12:29 You probably lagged out. 12:29 Lag is the silent killer. 12:30 _ 12:30 LOL 12:30 _ 12:31 Aghh! 12:31 whoops 12:31 What are you doing? 12:36 Chipika am am getting getting fed up with this guy wanting me to to change how I do my project User:Dr._Satl,_M.D. 12:37 Well, that guy is kinda right. 12:39 Thats not the point he isn't reading what I wrot in the blog and he is saying things that I explained in the blog and saying that I should change the way I do my project 12:41 well, okay. 12:44 Some of what he says is true 12:45 I just hate people questioning what I do 12:46 Well, if you don't like something, ignore it. 12:46 But, I do suggest that you take some of his advice. 12:46 He has good advice. 12:49 bbl. 01:22 Hi again 01:22 Hi guys 01:22 Mythrun you on? 01:49 Hi Edawglemons 01:50 hi BlueJay 01:50 quick question 01:51 do you think we should call universe points BlueJay Points? 01:51 No l don't want to name something after me 01:52 ok 01:52 hey 01:52 Any other Ideas 01:52 how bout avant gardens event gardens 01:52 Hi Edawglemons 01:52 and we can hold events there 01:52 Lets instead call it castle gates or something 01:53 hmm your call 01:53 i like it 01:53 We can hold events in it though 01:53 always 01:53 or we could use nimbus station 01:53 Wait, what are we talking about? 01:54 I like your Ideas I just will get sued by LEGO if I include exact or simalar names of places in my MMOG project 01:56 ill try not to get anyone sued 01:56 so 01:57 well what can we call the VE 01:57 Venture Explorer 01:57 Your ideas are great I just need to change the names of the places. This is LEGO not you anyway 01:57 ik 01:58 im starting to wish we could prove a match to LU 01:58 could we prove a match to LU? 01:58 Yeah I wish but I can't 01:58 LEGO told me so on an email 01:59 i doubt they will sell us the rights too 01:59 Yeah 01:59 and if they do it would cost like anywhere from 1000-1MIL 02:00 We can make it like LU just not too alike and with differnet NPCs, worlds and enemies 02:00 yeah 02:01 Hi Chipika 02:01 how about we make the venture league Daredevil Devision 02:01 Hi Chip 02:01 Sure 02:01 JWL 02:01 I am a ghost, fear me... 02:01 AAAHHH :O 02:01 02:01 02:01 though could we make seperate sections 02:02 Like what? 02:02 well like the buccaneers call it pirates 02:02 Like bananas, and apples, and potatoes... 02:03 LOL and why not in place of the VL we can have pirates 02:03 Adventurers can be called Explorers 02:03 and the top section could be Daredevil 02:03 whatcha think 02:04 ok 02:04 Well I was thinking of splitting each faction specialties into Factions 02:04 the top league could be pirates aka buccaneers 02:05 good idea BlueJay! 02:05 Thanks 02:05 yk i like your thinking you think outside the box 02:06 how about these factions 02:06 Builders to replace Engineer 02:06 uh 02:07 ??? to replace Summoner 02:07 ??? to replace Inventor 02:07 Wizard? 02:07 yeah 02:07 I think Mages should replace Summoners and Sorcerors. 02:07 they cant be the same. 02:07 they from different Factions 02:08 Daredevil League to replace Daredevil 02:08 Pirates to replace Buccaneer 02:08 and Master Builders to replace Inventors 02:08 Explorer to replace Adventurer 02:08 yeah 02:08 ill list them 02:09 gimme a sec 02:10 gtg for a sec I will keep chat open I just need to do something quick plz don't leave chat though 02:11 i wont 02:11 May the force be with you. 02:11 Okay after I get back you can tell me your Ideas JWL thanks Chipika 02:12 ok 02:12 Bye for just a second 02:12 brb 02:13 back 02:13 Welcome back, Jw. 02:13 brb 02:14 Back too 02:14 Now you can tell me 02:14 Welcome back, BlueJay. 02:14 Bathroom break 02:15 Back 02:15 Welcome back again, Jw. 02:15 ill be brb for a whilr 02:15 off and on i mean 02:15 brb 02:16 back 02:16 Kings to Replace Knights 02:16 Ninja to Replace Samurai 02:17 Sure 02:17 should we put Space Ranger and Space Marauder together? 02:17 Sure lets call them space Soldier 02:17 s 02:17 gtg 02:18 ok ttyl 02:18 Bye, Bluejay. 02:18 sorry I will look into your Ideas Jwl 02:18 Bye 02:18 Bye guys 02:18 gtg 02:18 See ya later 02:18 Bye, Jw. 02:18 May the force be with you two. 02:18 Bye Chip 02:23 hey chip 04:00 Heelo 04:01 . 06:04 hi 06:04 mod news? 06:05 ..... 07:09 oh 07:32 hi 09:56 hello? 09:56 why isnt anyone here 2013 02 27